


Band-aids

by rowdyruffbutch



Series: PPG Oneshots [5]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M, The Powerpuff Girls, The RowdyRuff Boys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16292603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowdyruffbutch/pseuds/rowdyruffbutch
Summary: Blossom cleans Brick's wounds after a fight.





	Band-aids

Brick sat patiently in the kitchen as Blossom rummaged through the drawers. He watched her every move, listened to her muttering to herself, and counted all the times she closed a drawer loudly. Brick watched that silly bow bounce on her head as she stood on the tips of her toes to reach the top shelf. Then, almost as if Blossom had read his mind, she stopped trying to reach it. She sighed and put her arm down before flying up to it.

She held a first-aid kit in her hands when she came back down. Brick sat silently as she came over, a glare forming on his face while he looked at her. He didn't _want_ her help. He didn't _need_ her help. So why was he sitting in her kitchen right now? Because the dumb Powerpuff dragged him here that's why! She's lucky his powers were temporarily weakened otherwise she would be the one needing a first-aid kit. That's the only reason she was able to bring him here. Weakened powers. Well... At least Brick convinced himself that was the only reason.

Blossom cleaned the wounds on his knuckles and arms, moving closer to reach the cuts that were higher up. She was so close. Almost too close. His forced frown melted into a blank stare. The aroma of her strawberry hair filled the air. He relaxed in the chair as the scent reminded him of the sweet flavor of the fruit. He wondered if Blossom tasted as sweet as she smelled. Then shook the idea out of his head.

He was only here because she made him come. She was only able to do that because the Chemical X in his body was incapacitated by the Antidote X laced in the beams of Mojo's gun. He didn't care about what her lips felt like or what flavor lip balm she used or about how velvety smooth- No! No. He was not here for this. He was here to let her clean him up.

He hissed when the gauze pad touched the cut on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Blossom said, pulling her hand away, "Sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Brick shook his head. Blossom stared back at him. The open window behind him was the only light source in the room. He mentally thanked the Earth for positioning itself this way, today, at this exact moment. Thanked the sun for shining as bright as it does. Even thanked Mojo Jojo for shooting him because he would've never seen the beauty that is Blossom in its full glory if none of that had happened.

He could trace every spot on her freckled-face. Her eyes transformed into flaming embers with every golden speck that appeared in the sunlight. Her auburn hair shined as bright as the red sunset. Maybe there were other reasons he had let her bring him home. He would never admit it to anyone but himself though.

Blossom looked at him questioningly, "What are you staring at?"

Brick hardened his expression, "Nothing. Can we just get this over with?"

She rolled her eyes, "This might sting."

She sprayed something on the gash on his cheek and she was right. It did sting. But it wasn't anything he couldn't handle, even with his worn out super healing power. He saw her picking up a band-aid. When she removed the paper covering he saw it was patterned with bows. Of course they'd be bows.

He held up his hand to stop her from placing it on his face, "I'm not wearing that thing."

"Why not?" She asked.

"It's so fucking girly!"

"It's just until your cheek heals. So it doesn't get infected."

She tried to put it on again but he pushed her hand away, "Brick."

"Blossom," He glowered.

"It's a band-aid, Brick. What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Will you shrink into a tiny little version of yourself like you did when we were kids?"

"That was fourteen years ago, Blossom."

She giggled, "That's why you won't put this band-aid on? You're scared you'll shrink?"

"No! I told you I'm not afraid of anything!" Brick shouted.

She held up the band-aid, "Prove it."

He looked at the tiny bows and the pink background they laid on. He glanced up at her. His eyes narrowed as her lips curled into a smirk. Brick angled his head up for her to see the cut better. She took a step closer to place the band-aid on. He would've noticed the smug little grin on her face if he wasn't so busy brooding.

"All done," Blossom declared.

Brick stood, "Finally."

"I'll show you out." He followed her to the front door. She faced him once they got to it, "Well?"

"Well what?"

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Thank you," The words squeezed through the gaps in his teeth. She opened the door and gestured for him to go.

Blossom smiled, "You're so welcome, Brick!"

"Whatever," He muttered as he left.  
-  
"Why are you still wearing that stupid thing?" Boomer questioned, poking the band-aid on Brick's face.

"Because fuck you, that's why," He slapped his brother's hand away, "Don't fucking touch me."

"It's been like a week, Brick. Your other injuries are healed. Is this one not healed yet?"

Brick said nothing.

"Is it really not healed?" Boomer bugged.

"Shut the fuck up, Boomer," Brick ordered.

"I'm curious, bro. Why keep that girly thing?"

"What part of 'shut the fuck up' don't you understand?"

"I just want to know," Boomer mumbled, "I don't know why you won't tell me."

Brick groaned. He closed the book he was trying to read and got up to leave.

"Where ya' going?" Boomer wondered.

"To my room. Where I can read in peace."

"But I'll be lonely!" His blue-eyed brother exclaimed.

"Sucks to be you, doesn't it?" He asked before slamming his bedroom door shut.

He plopped down onto his bed. He heard the distinct sound of Boomer's guitar playing a few seconds later. Brick turned towards his dark computer screen and caught sight of his reflection. He reached up to touch the band-aid on his cheek. He shut his eyes and remembered the smell of strawberries. He wondered if Blossom tasted as sweet as she smelled.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, AJ, got 'cannibal Brick' out of this and it went from kinda cute to scary to a PPG zombie au real quick lol Now all I can think about when I read this is zombie Brick biting Blossom and turning her into a zombie


End file.
